Forum:Crawmerax Pearl Drop Stats
I just wanted to let everyone know about my experiences with farming Crawmerax and how often he drops Pearlescent weapons. I did this on PC if it makes a difference. I killed Crawmerax between 30 and 50 times solo before I started keeping track of my kills. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen a Pearl drop so I started keeping track of how many times I killed him and with how many people in the game. To get my first Pearelscent weapon (Serpens) it took the following amount of kills. Solo: 53 + 30 to 50 = 83 to103 kills and I've yet to see him drop a Pearl on a solo kill. Two Person Group: 2 kills...no drop. Three Person Group: 4 kills...no drop. Four Person Group: 6 kills...Serpens dropped. UPDATE: On my 87th recorded (so actually more like 125th) solo kill, Crawmerax dropped an Aries. Two Person Group: 16 kills...no drop Three Person Group: 22 kills...no drop Four Person Group: 44 kills...Serpens and Omega (does this shield suck or what?) have dropped. I have 195 recorded kills now and three Pearl drops. So it seems to me that if you don't want to waste a ton of time, killing him in a four person group is the only way to go. So then what? You all duel to see who gets the Serpens? ;) I've solo'ed about 15 times and got an Omega shield but it wasn't as good as the shields I already had. Well, at least it was Pearlescent. MeMadeIt 07:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I did exactly the same thing, and tracked my craw kills so i could try to predict how many times you have to kill him to get a pearl.. ive soloed craw 42 times now, not a single pearl despite 2+ rare item class mod.... but i'v found one in the armory during the super marcus sweep quest, a crappy undertaker....... (sobs) AT LAST! My girlfriend and I have been farming craw for awhile now and we finally got our first Pearlescent (Serpens) from him last night. Total 2-player craw runs was almost 40 before one dropped. It was our 6th run that night. These have all been on playthrough 2. She uses a siren with +2 rare items mod, and I use brick so no rare item bonus for me. On a side note: I had previously found another Serpens outside of the armory up on the cliff above the light bridge but this new one was way better, and she had found a Tsunami in the armory. Good luck everyone! These things are super rare. - Mota 151 (xbl gamertag the same) Second time I soloed crawmerax, I got a serpens. I love this damn thing. Killed him about 15 times now total. Guess I'm pretty lucky :P I have killed him in co-op with a friend like 50 times and so far he has only dropped an omega, My hope on finding a good pearl there is really getting smaller every day, but i may not complain because despite the fact that he doesnt drops pearls, i have found a lot of good orange guns there. Joel v G95 11:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Just Tracked 22 Craw kills. As far as Loots go they range form 63 to 79 items Total, 1 Pearl Nemesis and 5 or 6 loyality Mods nothing to smile bout, Hunter's don't get Maliwan Mod (can't for the life of me figure out why). Not my first kills or pearls, Hunter has 2x Serpens, a Jakal and Tsunami. My Siren has 3 of her own, Bessie, an ironclad shield. and a Nemesis All of my pearls are Solo Kills. Kinda sucks my Hunter has 2 Assault rifles, SMG and Shottie, while the siren has the Sniper rifle. Just biding my time for an aries drop that may never come. Poote 12:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC)